A part-time job in Hicksville
by DarkLikeitornot
Summary: Georgia finds herself strapped for cash, and as her misfortune would have it, the only way to earn it is through a part-time job in the village she despises and the home of her rival. Will she be able to rise victorious and finally earn her place as Dragon Buster, or will it be time to eat humble pie?


Chapter 1: Stint and senseless

Georgia fumed, and almost ripped the drawer out of the nightstand, rooting in desperation. However, to her frustration, she found herself clawing the wooden base hopelessly. Swearing a couple of times, she turned back to the bed, to upturn the duvet another time in the hopes she had overlooked something the first twenty times. Her hands sank under the duvet, caressing the sheets as she groped for anything that would come to her aid.

After a minute, Georgia decided to face reality and flopped on the bed, sighing. She was broke, stint, poor… however you phrased it, the prospect was most certainly bleak. She snatched a leaflet off the nightstand, and stared at it grimly.

Village of Dragons' Annual Tournament

Starting this Friday, 22nd of August, try out against some of the toughest Dragon-type trainers around! Other types welcome.

Registration fee: 1000 Pokedollars

1000 Pokedollars… she didn't even have that much money, and just at the moment when she could defeat all those horrid people with their disgusting dragon-types! This was an insult to her pride and her title as Dragon Buster. She was thankful that Pokemon Centers provided free accommodation for a maximum of a week… because she did not have any desire to camp in the cool night's air. Though, her trial was about to end, and anyways, she just needed to enter this tournament. Helpless, she glanced at the Xtransceiver on her wrist for ideas. She tapped into the tab labeled "The Totally Super Awesome Chat" (her friend Bianca decided to name their group, unfortunately) and clicked on the call button, hoping at least one of them would answer. The screen split into four miniature screens, and to her surprise, both Stephan and Bianca's faces appeared in their separate screens. "Yo, Georgia!" Stephan seemed to be rubbing a cotton towel around his neck, probably just taking a breather from training. "Sup?"

"Hi there, Georgia!" Bianca waved from her screen excitedly. Burgundy appeared to be busy; her screen was blank. Georgia ploughed on, despite this.

"Hey, guys." she mumbled, "D'you… maybe, I don't know, have any ideas how to earn cash quick?"

They both gave her a perplexed look in response, and Bianca mused to herself for a moment, cupping her chin. Stephan answered, "Well, the easiest way is to… earn it through battling, I guess?"

Georgia nodded. "Unfortunately, there is the risk that I have no money to dole out if I lose."

"Um, why do you need money, anyways?" Bianca piped up, now with a juice carton clutched in her hand. Georgia flattened out the leaflet and thrusted it at the screen. Both Stephan and Bianca peered at it, reading the letters. "Village of Dragons' Annual Tournament, eh?" Stephan grinned, sharing Georgia's passion for battling. "Man, I might sign up for that!"

"Oh, that sounds cool… are Dragon-types muscular? Hmmm…." Bianca pondered, and then gave her lamenting friend a weary smile. "Well, don't worry about it… I'm sure there's other tournaments!"

However, these words were the worst choice, as Georgia exploded in fury. "ARE YOU SURE THERE ARE OTHER TOURNAMENTS? WELL ISN'T THAT FANTASTIC BECAUSE IF YOU CAN READ, THE THING CLEARLY SAYS THIS IS A BLOODY _ANNUAL _TOURNAMENT!"

Burgundy's screen flickered, and a bemused girl twiddling a lilac curl appeared. "I come on as Georgia is screaming at someone… ma très profonde sympathie…" she drawled, clearly eager to show off her French vocabulary. If only she could pronounce it correctly, Georgia thought darkly.

Bianca had stopped flinching, and greeted Burgundy. "Hey, Burgundy! Yeah, she is not happy…" She raised her eyebrows to warn her.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" she asked them, who all responded with confused faces. Sighing, she translated, "What's the matter?"

Georgia scowled, and waved the leaflet towards the in-built camera. "My one chance to avenge those dirty dragon-type lovers and most especially, Iris… and I can't even afford it!"

Bianca and Stephan could only pull exasperated faces, but Burgundy's thirst for revenge reared up ferociously. By the movements on her end, she seemed to have stood up suddenly, provoking a few passer-bys to stare at her. "Yes, of course! Bien sûr! We must _crush _those who have wronged us! Faulted us! It is our need, our desire, our want… our _prerogative_!"

"Hear, hear!" Georgia cheered.

Stephan stared warily, and attempted to push the conversation in another direction, but Burgundy had full possession of its pace. "Hey, you know what a Sawk can learn-" "_Coutez-moi!_" she screeched, and then coughed in embarrassment at her outcry.

"Hem… yes, as I was saying… revenge is vital, essential, and if this tournament is your only way to achieve it… then you must go, there is no option."

"I get that, but… the money?" Georgia asked impatiently. They only had one idea so far, and she had already ruled it out.

Burgundy stroked her pale chin, until her eyes flashed with a plan. "Gambling!" She clicked her fingers righteously.

Both Bianca and Stephan squawked "No!" in unison. An affronted look swept across Burgundy's face. "Why not?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

"Well, firstly, Georgia is too young to gamble," Stephan pointed out, and Bianca finished his sentence, commenting, "And besides, it would have a massive risk!"

"Well, failing that, she could disguise herself as a S-Class Connoisseuse and give out professional advice for money-" "No! Burgundy that's illegal!" Stephan exclaimed, exasperated at his friend's crooked suggestions.

"Illegal? That word is synonymous with revenge." Burgundy murmured deviously. Stephan shook his head slowly.

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Their effervescent friend spoke, and they all silenced in anticipation, Georgia not exactly preparing herself to be impressed.

"You go and find a part-time job!"

* * *

So, a mere two hours later, Georgia found herself before the PokeCenter's computer in the corner of the lobby, her fingers hovering over the keyboard, as she thought of what to type into the search bar. A man stood behind her, tapping his foot impatiently.

She decided after much coaxing by Stephan and Bianca, and Burgundy's fierce reminder where her priorities to revenge lie, to swallow her pride and take up a job. Nothing too soft or tender; she'd be fired in a heartbeat.

Eventually, she typed in "Part-time jobs in Unova" and hit the enter button. A thousand words lit up on the screen, and Georgia paused, navigating the mouse to where she would enter. Deciding that was her best choice, she hit it. Initially, there seemed to be an ocean of opportunity, but as she eliminated her lack of experience, qualifications, and the fact that she wanted a temporary part-time job, the results narrowed down considerably. It took an hour of frustration, refreshing the pages, hitting the keyboard (which caused the Nurse Joy to glare at her sternly) for Georgia to find the perfect job. It was short, it was starting in just a day, and no experience or qualifications were required whatsoever.

However, Georgia bit her chapped lip as she noticed the location. The job fit for the heavens… in the blazing pits of hell.

_The Village of Dragons._

* * *

Okay, a couple of notes:

The anime isn't really that economic, so I implemented some of the fiscal matters in the games, like winning money after a battle.

The 1000 Pokedollars, I used the currency rate there as if it were yen (because I think that's why it is the way it is the games? Could be wrong). So, the fee is approx. $9.74 dollars (€7.08). Georgia really _is_ broke.

I don't know if this will have mentions of SpokeShipping, I didn't intend for it… but I wouldn't mind it either, so.

Also, there is a town called Hicksville, mentioned in the original version in BW106 or so, but it's not in the dub. Anyways, it isn't that town.

Review, please! My apologies; this chapter is rather short.

-DarkLikeitornot


End file.
